1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for seizure detection and epileptogenic lesion localization.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrocorticography (ECoG) has become a standard tool to record cortical activity for defining seizure-related zones since 1950s. In clinical practice, mapping the resectable epileptogenic zone still relies on reading through the ECoG signals by the epileptologists. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new techniques based on ECoG signals for epileptic seizure detection and source localization to benefit the neurophysiology community in the surgical decision making of neurosurgeons, and would facilitate the epileptiform activity investigation and seizure dynamics study.